Mi Destino 2
by master tigresa
Summary: Una nueva aventura se les acerca a nuestros guerreros favoritos, pero no todo sera color rosa un nuevo preligro vendra al valle de la paz dispuesta a todo con tal de ver sufrir a todo el mundo, tigresa presiente que ese peligro esta cerca pero siempre le decian "Todo esta bien" que pasara?lean & averiguen


**Pasaron 3 semanas desde esa hermosa noche que solo sabemos nosotros dos claro hasta que Tigresa empezó a sentir malestares un día antes de que el maestro Shifu vuelva, por lo que tuvimos que ir a que la revisara la enfermera del palacio solo para que nos diera la mejor noticia de nuestras vidas. Si ella estaba "embarazada" no podíamos creerlo pensamos que sería imposible por ser especies diferentes….hasta ahí todo fue hermoso a mi punto de vista pero nuestro temor era decírselo al maestro, después de saber eso volvimos al palacio a decirles a todos lo que nos dijo la doctora, recuerdo que Víbora & Grulla nos abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos, mi mejor amigo Josh se desmayó & Kira le metía dos o tres golpes tratando de despertarlo… lo peor fue cuando llego él me amenazo con desterrarme si no tomaba como esposa a Tigresa antes de que se le notara la pancita por supuesto yo no me opuse pero eso no fue lo único…se atrevió a dejarme sin comer! Puedes creerlo? Una semana sin comer! Bueno en realidad solo podía comer tofu pero sería casi lo mismo ya que esa cosa no es comida...**

Señor Ping: ¿Qué? Quien se cree que es para dejar sin comida a mi hijo!

Po: Pa me interrumpiste en la mejor parte! Ahora no te contare nada..

Señor Ping: discúlpame hijo pero me pone de mal humor pensar que te obligo a comer tofu!

Po: cálmate.. ya me saco el castigo, sabes aun no puedo creer en tan solo falte una semana para mi boda

Señor Ping: deberás de estar muy emocionado & ahora dime como esta Tigresa?

Po: bien, dejo de entrenar obligada por Shifu de ser por ella estaría entrenando en este mismo momento….

Señor Ping: pero no dijiste que el había bajado al valle contigo?

Po: tienes razón! Debo volver…te veo otro dia Pa!

Señor Ping: Adiós hijo!

**En El Palacio De Jade:**

Shifu: Tigresa a mi no me puedes engañar se que estas ahí abre la puerta…sabes muy bien que no puedes entrenar! Ese es un peligro para tu cachorro acaso quieres perderlo? **(Al momento de decir eso se abrió la puerta que dejaba ver a Tigresa con su normal ropa de entrenamiento)**

Tigresa: lo siento maestro pero no puedo evitarlo…& claro que no quiero perderlo a este cachorro lo amo con todo mi ser..

Shifu: debiste haberlo pensado antes de haberte metido con el panda.. que por cierto donde estará?

Tigresa: creí que estaba contigo..

Po: Aquí….estoy….no…..se…preocu…pen…por….mi…hay…..escaleras!** (se tiro al suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración)**

Shifu: bien ya que estas aquí, ella esta a tu cuidado…quiso volver a entrenar

Po: Tigresa…me lo habías prometido..

Tigresa: perdón Po simplemente no pude evitarlo

Shifu: mejor los dejare solos…me retiro alumnos

Los dos: Si maestro!

Po: quieres a este bebe?

Tigresa: si lo quiero bastante

Po: entonces porque lo haces?

Tigresa: pero si no hice nada mas que entrar al salón & encerrarme ahí!

Po: dime una cosa…si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo hubieras entrado al circuito?

Tigresa: Po..yo…si lo hubiera hecho pero es que esta fuera de mi no puedo dejar de entrenar sabes que toda mi vida fue así!

Po: si lose, pero es hora de cambiar prométeme que nunca mas vas a volver a romper una de tus pomesas..

Tigresa: esta bien lo prometo, me hace falta Víbora para entrar en razón..

Po: estará de vuelta en dos días sabes que ella ahora es la líder hasta que ese hermoso cachorro que llevas dentro nazca..

Tigresa: también me hacen falta las bromas de Mono, Mantis,Josh & Kira espero no le haiga pasado nada….

Po: demostró ser una gran guerrera sabrá cuidarse bien, tranquila..

Tigresa: tratare de estarlo amor, aunque aun tengo ese presentimiento de que algo va a pasar pronto…

Po: no pasara nada, te lo aseguro

Tigresa: hay veces que no entiendo porque hay gente que nos quiere hacer daño

Po: yo tampoco lo entiendo..

**En un Lugar lejos del valle de la Paz:**

**¿?: **Amo actuaremos de inmediato?

**¿?:** claro que no! Esperaremos a que ese lindo cachorro nazca para empezar con mi maravilloso plan...créeme pronto todos sufrirán lo mismo que yo sufrí en este valle…mientras tanto quiero que seduzcas al guerrero dragón, quiero que lo separes de su linda noviecita! Ve hazlo!

**¿?:** si mi señor!

**¿?:** pronto será mi venganza…**(Sonrie maliciosamente)**

**n/a: quien creen que sea el? Jajaj lo hize corto para dejarlos con suspenso :3 si es que lo llego hacer jajaj bueno espero no ser tan cruel como para dejar que Po caiga en manos de esa chica o.O no creen? Jaja TiPo forever Ah….bueno el siguiente capitulo será pronto asi que un beso enorme saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa!**

nada


End file.
